


Fighting, La Llorona, & Brotherly love

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Divorce, Drinking, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Warnings: Parents fighting, screaming matches, swearing, talk of separation, talk of drowning, drinking and a dysfunctional family. Please tell me if I should add any more warnings or tags!Summary: Virgil tries to comfort his younger brother while their parents fight.Human!au! Virgil is a teen and is Logan’s big bro. Patton is a single dad to Roman whose Logan’s best friend.





	Fighting, La Llorona, & Brotherly love

Virgil held his younger brother, Logan, to his chest and swayed back and forth. The two of them were on Virgil’s bed with the lights off. Logan had his eyes clenched shut and was humming in a desperate attempt to drown out the screaming from downstairs. Virgil kept his eyes locked on the door.

Virgil rubbed his brother’s back soothingly. “It’s alright, Lo. They’ll stop soon.” Logan hiccuped and nodded. “Now, why don’t you keep telling me about that creature thing you were talking about at dinner? La something, right?”

Logan sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. “La Llorona,” He whispered. Both brothers flinched at their mother screaming furiously and loudly about something that happened at dinner.

“Well, tell me about it,” Virgil urged. He tightened his grip on Logan and leant against his headboard.

“La Llorona is the spirit of a dead woman,” Logan said. “Some people think that she killed her own two sons because she was jealous they were getting all of her husband’s attention instead of her. So she threw them in a river to drown. People say that her spirit still wanders around to throw children in large bodies of water to drown.”

A shiver went down Virgil’s spine and he made a mental note to keep the two of them away from rivers and lakes forever. “Sounds cool,” He choked out.

Logan nodded in agreement. “She’s amazing. It’d be great to talk to her, wouldn’t it?”

Virgil hummed and wondered if he was this crazy when he was nine-years-old. He flinched when his father shrieked at his mother, something about letting him do whatever the hell he wanted. Logan held onto the lapels of Virgil’s hoodie tightly in an attempt to comfort himself.

Virgil tensed as the screaming died down and the front door slammed. He untangled Logan’s hand from his hoodie and slipped off the bed. He walked to his window and watched his father storm into his car. He watched as the car drove out of the driveway and down the street until he couldn’t see it anymore.

His mother was ranting downstairs and Virgil heard cupboards opening and closing really quickly. She was probably looking for wine. “I think It’d be a good idea for you to sleep with me tonight, Lo.” He would gladly go searching for that La Llorona monster in the dead of night before he let his little brother walk downstairs to his room while his mother was drinking and still angry from the fight.

He knew that she would never hurt either of them, not ever. But she was angry and she screamed a lot when she was angry. It would be better to keep Logan away from her until tomorrow when she would be calmer.

“Okay, Virge.” Logan hesitated before he reached out a hand. Even across the room, Virgil could see the embarrassed blush crawl up his face. Virgil’s body relaxed and he huffed fondly. He walked back and got into the bed, pulling Logan against his side. The two of them laid on top of the blankets.

“Virgil,” Logan pressed his face into Virgil’s side. “why do mum and dad stay together?” Virgil’s eyes snapped to Logan and he felt like crying. “They’re not happy, they don’t like each other. They hate each other.” He stressed. “Why would they stay together if they hate each other?”

Tears burned at Virgil’s eyes but he pushed them back. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t cry in front of his baby brother, that was not going to happen. “I don’t know, kiddo.” He petted Logan’s hair. “Maybe they’re doing it for us,” He offered lamely. “They could be wanting to try and give us a normal family or something. Or, it could be that they do love each other. They just need to work out their issues differently, you know?” Logan sniffed and didn’t respond.

Virgil sighed and tried to change the subject. “Why don’t me and you head over to Patton’s tomorrow?” He tried for a happy tone but was pretty sure he failed miserably. “You and Roman can hang out and I know that Patton will have cookies for you to eat.”

Logan closed his eyes and smiled. “I like Mr. Heart, he’s really nice.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Virgil closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of his mother’s favourite wine glass clinking against the bottle.

“Do you think Mr. Heart will let us play in his garden again?” Logan asked tiredly. Virgil shrugged and kissed Logan’s temple gently.

“As long as you’re careful and don’t hurt them, I sure he will,” He whispered. “Now go to sleep. How can you be a smart little scientist if you’re too tired to work safely?” Logan huffed but did what Virgil said. He was out in moments.

Virgil stayed awake for a while longer. He listened to the sounds of the cars outside and his mother settling down for the night and, eventually, his eyes got too heavy to keep open and he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote on Tumblr a while ago and forgot to post on here.


End file.
